epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Medals
Medals are a gameplay feature in the , introduced in . They are awarded to the player when certain conditions are met. These conditions vary wildly between medals; some are awarded for levelling up and trying out different functions of the game (such as learning new skills, defeating enemies, or even visiting the credits page on the main menu), others are awarded for completing story-related events, and some require extremely specific events (such as using a particular skill or item, or finding a secret in the game itself). Medals primarily serve as bragging rights and replay potential, as players must work hard to find them all. However, some games and websites provide rewards for finding certain medals or a certain number of medals. Furthermore, EBF3 and EBF5 both have additional sections that unlock with a certain amount of medals. Of course, none of these are required to beat the game and typically just hold either a difficult challenge or extra equipment and items. There are 20 Medals in Epic Battle Fantasy 2. They serve no in-game purpose, acting as a way of acknowledging the player's feats. Notes: * Unlike in EBF3, each completion medal requires a separate playthrough, i.e., winning the game on Epic difficulty won't get you the medals for clearing Normal and Hard difficulties. * For medals related to skill bonuses, you may want to consult with the Skill Bonuses article for information on how to get the skill bonus to appear for selection. The third Epic Battle Fantasy game features three times as many medals as the previous one, and offers an in-game incentive to collect them. Each of the game's locations has a bonus area full of useful items and equipment, but the character blocking the path will only move if the player has a certain number of medals. A new bonus area opens with every ten medals the player collects, with the exception of the one on the Volcano Peak, which requires all 60 medals to open. Notes: * A third of all medals have their names and descriptions hidden until unlocked (marked by a question mark instead of an exclamation mark), often requiring very specific actions that a player may or may not try during a playthrough, such as using a specific consumable item. This staggeringly stupid concept was mostly scrapped for future games, though some medals in next games give about as much information on how to obtain them, especially in EBF5. * For medals related to quests, you may want to consult with the quests list. * The 2016 update has reduced the difficulty of some minigames and lowered the requirements for their medals. This article lists both updated and old requirements, with the latter marked by brackets. * Note that the game speed option in the Steam version of the game affects minigames as well. Unavailable Two unused medal icons exist within the game's files: one depicts Akron and is found amongst other boss medals, and the other one is a screenshot of the icon displayed when a character eats an item they like, found amongst the bottom secret medals. Neither have a name or a description assigned, but there isn't much room to guess what they could've been intended for. The medal system is largely the same as previous games, but the number of medals has increased to 104 (only 78 prior to the Battle Mountain update), and they no longer serve an in-game purpose. Once again, the difficulty of acquiring Medals varies wildly, with some requiring Epic difficulty to obtain. Notes: * Medals still aren't locked to the first playthrough — those that require defeating an enemy can be achieved even during New Game++, when they would be easier due to the amount of passive stat boosts accumulated. * The battle must be won for any "kill a specific foe"-type medals to be saved, e.g., you won't get the Lumberjack medal for defeating Mighty Oak in the boss rush and then fleeing it. * As in EBF5, damage medals also count inflicting on a foe, except if via . Damage will be equal to victim's maximum health. Other damaging status effects will not work, and neither would healing the target. * For the medals requiring opening chests and finding secrets, you may want to consult with the chests & secrets list. * And the quests list for quest-related medals. Default Battle Mountain update Unavailable At first, there was only one unused medal icon, which depicts a surfer NPC — judging by its order in the icons list, it was originally intended for the NPC Helper medal. The Battle Mountain update introduced five more — two related to bosses and three found amongst Endless Battle medal icons — and changed the Treasure Hunter icon, leaving the previous version in the files. The two boss medals are the most complete, having names, descriptions and icons specified, but no way programmed to achieve them: * Mammoth Feast — "Defeat Wooly Mammoth on Epic Difficulty." * Smashing Pumpkins — "Defeat Jack on Epic Difficulty." For three Endless Battle medal icons, only one medal is (partially) coded, which would require to pass 60 waves, though its name and description are simply copied over from Legendary Heroes. It also cannot be achieved. EBF4 Medal Surfer unused.png|Depicts a surfer NPC Medal Mammoth Feast.png|''Mammoth Feast'' Medal Smashing Pumpkins.png|''Smashing Pumpkins'' EBF4 Medal Haunted Tree unused.png|Depicts a Haunted Tree EBF4 Medal Wind Elemental unused.png|Depicts a Wind Elemental EBF4 Medal Wind Sprite unused.png|Depicts a Wind Sprite * Medals that require Epic difficulty now cannot be obtained during New Game +. As medals are still not bound to a specific save file, you can start a normal new game to get missed ones. * It is no longer necessary for the battle to be won for any "kill a specific foe"-type medals to be saved, as the medal will be given instantly after the foe's death, e.g., the Pop Eye achievement will instantly be given after defeating Jotun, including during the Boss Rush. It is also no longer necessary to even survive the encounter, e.g., Twisted Metal will still be awarded even if the explosion from Lancelot's death kills the entire party and causes a Game Over, including if there are any turrets still present. * As in EBF4 and EBF3, damage medals also count inflicting on a foe, except if via . Damage will be equal to victim's maximum health. Other damaging status effects will not work, and neither would healing the target. ** Summons also cannot get damage medals. * For the medals requiring completing quests, you may want to consult with the quests list. Default Premium Unavailable There is one unused medal coded, which has a name and a description, but no icons assigned: * Master of Gods — "Capture an immensely powerful being, proving that not even Gods are safe from enslavement." Judging by its position in the medals list and an empty "if captured a foe with ≤3 base score" condition in the capturing script, it was intended as a harder version of Boss's Boss. Despite its description, only one of the foes fufilling its requirement can be considered a God (God itself). Stars After the v2 update of the game, the medals of the last 2 rows (ie all the Epic difficulty medals) will get a star shaped mark on their bottom right corner if the player manages to complete the requirements to obtain the medal with all Challenges and no Cheats (save for those with an asterisk) enabled. This can be achieved even after the medal itself has already been obtained. Bullet Heaven There are 32 Medals available in Bullet Heaven. Most of them have no effect on gameplay, but a few are tied to locked characters Natalie, Lance, and Anna. Natalie becomes playable once the player earns either Bronze Badge or Sniper, Lance becomes playable once the player earns either Silver Badge or Killer, and Anna becomes playable once the player earns Gold Badge or Slayer. Bullet Heaven 2 In Bullet Heaven 2, there are 64 Medals available in the Flash version, and 75 in the premium Steam version. Unlike in the original Bullet Heaven, these Medals do not effect the unlocking of characters in any way, as all the game's characters can be bought from the shop. Instead, earning Medals will simply reward you with more money. Adventure Story Much like Epic Battle Fantasy 2, the medals in Adventure Story are completely optional marks of player achievement with no bearing on the game. There are 30 Medals available in the game, which can be tracked from the "Medals" option in the menu. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Bullet Heaven Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Game Mechanics